1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to educational and testing devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved child's association game to test and enhance a child's coordination of geometric shapes and associated colors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of testing and association type games is well known in the prior art. The devices in the past have employed a variety of coordinated activities for testing children's ability in their aptitude for coordinating shapes, colorations, and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,731 to Debolt sets forth a device testing the dexterity of an individual with a base including a plurality of threaded members mounted orthogonally thereto with each threaded element utilizing a predetermined thread characteristic relative to pitch and size with a corresponding number of individual threaded elements having thread characteristics corresponding to the threaded elements on the base threaded member to be threadedly connected thereto. Data and computed scores are determined based on time and success of properly associating the various elements together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,788 to Drumm sets forth a teaching system including a container formed with a character formed to an interior surface with a phonograph record located in a pocket formed in the container. The record provides a child listing steps involved in performing an act requiring hand and finger dexterity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,123 to Livermore sets forth an invention providing a teaching aid for use by children in associating mechanical units of various configurations capable of being connected together in a jigsaw puzzle-type manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,722 to Housand provides an educational toy utilizing a container formed with a plurality of locks and latches and mechanical securement devices wherein the various tools and locks are to be utilized to open the various pivotal doors associated with the container to enhance and improve a child's dexterity and coordination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,336 to Dixon sets forth a toy vehicle with hinged and lockable doors and the like wherein the vehicle is capable of being completely taken apart and returned in an assembled manner requiring obvious coordination of a child, or the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved child's association game that provides the advantages of color and geometrical configuration association in the same device, as well as simplicity of use and operation and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.